The Multiverser: Worst Monday Ever
by Lupin IV
Summary: The birth of a new Multiverser. Rated M for cursing.


Darkness. A vast and cold expanse of space. I float alone in this empty place, waiting for my call to action.

"Fuck, I'm bored. What's taking so damn long? I've got things to do, people to see, new people to become!"

Guess I should explain that last part, huh? Well, names Lucas Verser. I'm what's known as a Multiverser. I know, I know the name leaves a little to be desired, but I didn't come up with it so bite me. Name aside, the perks of this job are INCREDIBLE! Omnipotence, omnipresence, omniscience; all the things you need to make reality your own personal playground. Plus I can be reborn as the hero in any story I want. Cool huh? Course it ain't all fun and games. Sometimes duty calls and I gotta go in guns blazing and kick some ass. All for the good of the multiverse and all those that dwell within.

Your welcome.

That's actually what I'm waiting for right now. The call to do righteous battle against evil doers that threaten the simple people of blah blah blah. The same old song and dance I always hear. Ah well. I don't expect this job to be too terribly difficult, just a bunch of braindead cultists trying to summon some horrible, eldritch abomination from whatever gross, tentacle filled pit it calls home.

In other words? Typical Thursday.

Or it would be if my boss would get on with it already.

Seriously, I may be immortal but if this keeps up I'll die of old age.

I dose as I watch a black hole devourer a nearby star. The sight makes my thoughts go back to that day so long ago. The day everything in my life was ripped away never to return, just like the gentle glow of that star. I'm talking of course, about the day of my rebirth.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

'Uggg, morning already? No. I refuse. I refuse to accept this cruel reality. No caring god would ever allow such an atrocity to happen…'

"Lucas! Time to get up sweetie!"

"Come on, mom! Five more minutes please? Just this once?" I plead to my mother, knowing the answer already.

"Oh but of course! Stay in bed and skip the whole day! Is there any other request you'd like to make? All you have to do is ask!" my mother said in her most sarcastic voice.

"Well, if you're taking requests, I'd love to get some breakfast in bed. Eggs. Over medium. Toast. Bacon. The whole shebang. Oh and could ya make it snappy? I wanna get to school a little early today. Thanks."

"Oh ha ha. I'm so proud to have a real comedian in the family. All the other mothers must be so jealous. Out of bed in five minutes or there'll be hell to pay, mister. And I mean it this time!"

"You say such mean things sometimes, mother dearest. Dost thou not know thine words wound me so?" Not wanting to actually get my mother mad, I make my way to the bathroom, going about my daily routine. Hmm, what to wear? After discarding a few options, I settle for a white t-shirt and tan cargo pants. Why not jeans? Cause fuck jeans and I do what I want.

After making my self presentable, I make my way downstairs for breakfast.

Cereal again. Yeah.

"Oh mother, I seem to notice a severe lack of variety in my daily helping of breakfast." I call into the kitchen, where my mother is preparing bag lunches for my brother and I.

"Well son, as soon as you start making the money you can decide what's on the menu." My mother calls back.

"Yeah Luke, go out and get a job already. Help support your betters. Like me!" That would be Brad, my younger brother. A five foot three pain in my ass. He sits there smirking at me. I see he's chosen a Black Butler t-shirt and jeans. Oh and he's tried to gel his hair again. Lovely. I've told him a million times it doesn't look good on him but does he listen? Nope.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"So where's dad?" I ask, looking around.

"He was called in to work early." My mom called from the kitchen.

My dad is a nursing aid at a local hospital, doing his part to save lives. Unfortunately the pay is shit and he gets called in early all the time. None of the perks of being a doctor, all of the bullshit.

"Oh…" I'm sure he'll be in a wonderful mood at dinner tonight. Looking forward to that.

Finishing our breakfast, Brad and I quickly ran out the door into the cold Minnesota air, grabbing our lunches on the way out. We need to seriously hall ass to the bus stop or we'll miss it. Again. And I for one, would rather not inform mom that she is going to be late for work again because her two boys screwed up their one job.

"How can you only wear that? It's cold as hell." My brother asked, gesturing to my dark blue hoodie.

"Cause I'm not a wimp unlike present company. Besides, St. Paul has the warmth of all these people and cars and buildings and shit. Doesn't feel nearly as cold as anywhere outstate."

Brad only grunted, pulling his winter coat tighter.

Sometimes I wonder if he's even a real Minnesotan.

Making our way on to the bus just in time, and ignoring the warning from the bus driver that he'd leave us behind if were ever late again, we make our way to the back of the bus.

"Lucas! Brad! What's up!"

"Hey Jimmy, how's it going?" said Brad.

Jimmy, a good friend of Brad and I, sat in the back seat waiting for us. He was dressed in a green sweater and jeans and his mop of blonde hair was a mess. A good head shorter than Brad, he was one of the shorter guys in school and had a bit of a Napoleon complex. Which I reminded him of now.

"Sup, pipsqueak."

"Fuck you too."

Ahh, good times. Brad plopped down in the back seat next to Jimmy, forcing me to take the seat in front of them.

Now done with the greetings, Jimmy moved on to the second item on todays schedule. Trying to get me to let him copy my homework.

"Come on dude, you're my only hope. I'll get detention for sure. I'm pretty sure my dean is gonna blow a blood vessel if I show up in his office again."

"That sounds like a personal problem, Jimmy-boy."

"Come on Luke, just give him it already. He's not gonna shut up till you do anyway."

Conceding to Brad's point, I relent and hand over the homework. "How about you actually, I don't know, do your own homework for once?"

"Lets keep the crazy talk to a minimum today, Lucas."

'Lazy piece of…'

I need better friends. As Brad and Jim began to talk anime, started by my brothers choice of attire from the sound of it, I turn and look out the window as we slowly make our way to school. Not that there's much to look at. Same old dinky buildings this city calls houses that I see every day.

After a while of day dreaming, something registers in my mind.

'Why's it so dark?' Mornings in Minnesota are usually dark during the winter months but we've been up for more than enough time for the sun to grace us with its presence. Looking up, I found my reason for my continued nocturnal existence. The sky was filled with dark, rolling storm clouds. 'That doesn't look good.' Suddenly the sky flashed with… purple lighting?

"What the fuck?"

With out warning. The bus driver slammed on the brakes, sending all the passengers of the bus reeling. Regaining my balance I stood up and looked out the front windshield of the bus.

My blood ran cold.

Standing in the street was a…thing. It was tall. Close to ten feet and shaped like a man. But the limbs are wrong. Way to long. Most startling of all, is that the creature is made of swirling smoke and shadow. This thing is clearly a demon.

We all stare. No one moves. No one breathes. We wait in silence to see what this monster will do.

Slowly, it turns its featureless face toward the bus. I swear that thing is staring right at me. It raises its hand, parting its sickeningly long fingers. An orb of purple energy forms in the palm of its hand.

Something tells me not to let that stuff touch me.

Fast as a bullet, the orb shoots toward us and explodes.

For one brief moment my world is a whirlwind of motion as the bus flips end over end and my ears fill with the screams of my classmates, before my head slams into something hard and all I know is darkness.

I don't know how long I was out, but eventually I jerk awake. Looking around I try to piece together where I am and what happened. I'm still in the bus but everything's upside down. 'We must have been blasted into the air.' I thought groggily. Apart from the welt on my head and the mother of all headaches, I seemed to be alright. Looking toward the front of the bus, I can see the bodies of those less fortunate than myself. The sight nearly makes me vomit. With a start, I realize something.

"BRAD! JIMMY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I desperately begin looking for my brother and friend. Moving the body of one of my class mates I make a terrible discovery. Jimmy didn't make it.

Feeling numb and unable to process what's happening, I decide that Brad isn't here.

With the smallest hope that my brother is alright, I crawl out the smashed emergency exit at the back of the bus.

Standing up I look around. 'Looks like a tornado went through this place.' I can hear screaming and gunshots in the distance, and least encouraging of all, a large portion of the St. Paul skyline seems to be on fire. I begin to look for Brad among the garbage and debris that litter the area around the bus, when I hear a chilling voice.

 **"So. AnOthEr LiTTle BUg sUrvIved mY GreeTInG."**

I whip around to the source of the alien voice and see the same figure that stood in the road standing by the bus, the limp form of my brother in its hand.

"LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream at the figure, but it only laughs.

"I said, LET! HIM! GO!" I rushed forward and grabbed a piece of the bus, throwing it at the shadowy entity. The piece of metal sails toward its head and bounces off. Weird, from the look of that thing that should have just passed right through.

 **"TRyinG to HuRt me LitTle woRM? FoR tHAt InSuLt You wILL SUFFER."**

I may have made a mistake.

The creature tosses the limp form of my brother to the side, where he lays crumpled and unmoving. I try to run as the monster's arm lengthens and shoots towards me, grabbing me in an iron grip. The creature lifts me up and slams me down into the ground. I gasp as I feel ribs breaking.

The creature leans in close as its face shifts to a shadowy version of my brother's.

 **"Soon your world will end, little bug. And I'm going to let you watch."** As the monster spoke in the voice of my brother I could feel rage growing in my chest. How dare this thing speak with his face and voice after all it did.

 **"Ah it begins…"** The demon begins to fly slowly into the air, laughing softly, with me still in its grasp. After gaining the appropriate vantage point, it twists my head around. I watch as the entire city slowly begins to turn to dust, blowing away in the wind. Nothing was spared. Buildings, trees, even the ground. It all just started to break down into nothing.

 **"This is the fate of all that live. All will fall to the power of The End and fall into The Shadows!"**

Shadows? The End? If the world wasn't ending before my very eyes I'd have had to laugh. It was just so ridiculous. This is the real world. This kind of shit just doesn't happen. And now this thing is spewing some comic book supervillain bullshit? I have to be dreaming. That's it, this is just some terrible dream.

"This can't be real… this can't be real…"

 **"Oh it is real, filth. Here, let me prove it to you."** With that the demon hardened the claws on its other hand and plunged them into my chest.

I screamed in pain as I felt my body slowly begin to turn to dust, like the world below. This was no dream. The pain I felt was all too real. Tears of pain and frustration rolled down my checks. 'If only I could stop this. If only I could save everyone. If only… I could kill you.' Rage filled my heart as I slowly died. **"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"** I screamed at my murderer, kicking and punching to get free.

 **"And how on earth will you do that when your already dead?"** the Shadow laughed, slashing me across my throat.

Losing interest, the Shadow tossed me to the side and went back to enjoying the end of the world.

As I fell toward the ground far below I grew quiet, but the rage only grew inside. I watched as the world grew smaller and smaller, even the dust being reduced to nothing. I felt cold. The burning pain I felt now only a memory. I knew what was next. Time to meet my maker. With great effort I manage to choke out my last words.

"I will never forgive you." With that promise, I died.

The Shadow far above me only laughed.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in an endless white void. 'So this is what happens when you die.'

" **Actually, you're a special case so your death is a little different."**

I whip around, looking for the source of the voice only to find I'm alone.

"Who's there? What do mean? What is this place?"

 **"Well, answering your questions in order, I am the Will of the Multiverse. I mean that your death is different in that you will not have one. And this place is where you will be staying for a while."**

...

"What?"

 **"You have been chosen, Lucas. Chosen to be one of my champions. I gift you absolute power. Omnipotence, omnipresence, and omniscience. All the tools you will need to fulfill your role as one of the guardians of all creation. A Multiverser."**

"Oh… Neat." I was not mentally prepared for today. Not at all. First I fucking die and now I'm gonna be a demi god. What a Monday. Wait…

"Hey! Will of the whatever the hell you said, I've got a question. I'm here and I died so I must have a soul or something that passed on, right? My family. My friends. They… they died too. So does that mean they passed on? Cou.. could I see them?"

 **...**

…

"Well, can I?"

 **"I am sorry, Lucas. You can't. Normally, you'd be right. Their souls would have moved on to your universe's afterlife. But, the destruction you witnessed didn't stop when your world was consumed. It went on to consume your world's afterlife, and all the souls within."**

"No... so they're..."

 **"All gone. As if they never even existed."**

I was beyond words. My blood felt like it was boiling and the air felt like it was burning around me. In the brief moment before I lost myself in rage I was surprised to find that the air around me WAS burning. I had a brilliant red aura that burned like an inferno.

 **"I leave you now, Lucas. Stay in this place and experience what eternity truly is. When you emerge you shall be a new existence. One that shall fight to maintain the balance of creation and vanquish all that threaten it."**

My only response was to scream. I screamed and screamed and screamed. For years and years beyond counting I was completely alone. I went mad more times than I can count. The only thing that kept me going was my promise all those years ago.

I screamed it at the endless white sky, my rage shaking the entirety of my prison.

 **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**

* * *

My eyes open and I stare at the dying star once again. 'Seems I let my mind wander a little too much. I'd rather not dredge up bad memories.'

Noticing that a red aura had begun to form around me, I quickly bated it away. I'm much to busy to lose myself in my anger right now. Although that is becoming increasing difficult the longer I have to wait.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

"Ugh, finally." I say as I reach for my phone.

"Hello?"

…

"Alright sounds good to me. I'm on my way."

As I put away my phone, a portal opens up behind me. Taking one last look at the dying star, I turn toward the portal. Off to the next adventure. For the briefest moment my eyes shine a blood red.

"Time to get to work."

 **Hey oh! What's up readers? This was just a short origin story for the character I'll be writing about in the future. It wasn't as long as I was originally hoping but whatever. I was writing this while traveling so I was getting crazy car sick, so that played a big part. Plus I really wanted to get something out and get this ball rolling. This was my very first story so go gentle on the hate. Flames will be ignored, but constructive critisism is welcomed. If you liked it, let me know and look forward to more in the future. Untill then, see ya!**


End file.
